


Spin Boys

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: CJ called them Spin Boys.





	Spin Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Spin Boy  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Fluff  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Sam/Toby  
Series: No  
Spoilers: Little bitty one for "The Stackhouse Fillibuster".  
Summary: CJ called them Spin Boys.  
Archive Instructions: Like I'd say no.  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, the world would be crazy. If the world were crazy, the leaders would be fat and lazy. I would be queen, if the world were crazy. (And that's not mine, either. That goes to Shel Silverstein.)  
Author's Notes: Just a little straight dialogue ficlet. For those of you wondering, my writing has slowed due to work on three rather long WW pieces, and all that other fic I do. I'll try to make it better. I promise. 

**Spin Boys by Perpetual Motion**

"She called us her spin boys."

"In public?"

"She told me."

"Spin boys."

"Yes."

"That's interesting."

"Are you my spin boy, Toby?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm forty-one years old and refuse to be anyone's boy."

"Not even mine."

"No."

"You're no fun."

"I hear that a lot. CJ told me I'm your favorite writer."

"You are."

"Why?"

"Because you're very good."

"Are you objective in this discussion?"

"Considering I sleep with you, probably not."

"Okay."

"Toby, you'd make a good spin boy."

"Go to sleep, Sam."

"Night, Toby."

"Night, Spin Boy."

"Toby!"


End file.
